


Got No Love For The End

by swv



Series: Let Yourself Go [3]
Category: Alkaline Trio (Band), Blink-182
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bloodplay, Gun Violence, Guns, M/M, Mild Painplay, No Sex, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Matt and Dan attends an auction that goes sideways and Mark is left to clean Matt up after the debacle.Sequel to This Fucked Up Life We Lead and Don't Stop When The Red Lights Flash, makes more sense if you read them first.





	1. Dan's Part

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’ve wrote a long time ago (maybe august?) but haven’t had the time or energy to correct it until now. It’s also the last fic I’ve worked on together with M, so there’s that. But credit where credit is due; thank you M for helping me with this one.  
> More tags will be added with every chapter.

The night was darker than it had been in a long time; no stars, no moon. The lack of streetlights made itself painfully known and the darkness was hurting Dan’s eyes. Matt had called him up and practically begged him to come with to a auction. A community of gun collectors that Matt was a part of had managed to set up an auction through an importer that they had some previous affiliations with.

 

And there he was, on a parking lot outside a warehouse. At least Matt seemed excited as they left the car. As they had entered the warehouse two guards had asked them to hand over their guns and phones before they were patted down. He had been unsure about handing over his gun but Matt told him it was standard procedure at these meetings so he had followed Matt’s lead and handed over his Beretta M9 in exchange for a number tag.

 

As Matt disappeared to a table where the nights objects was set up for viewing Dan took a look around the room. The warehouse was filled with cheap, plastic chairs that stood in neat rows and a simple table was placed up front. There was about a dozen other people there, some that he knew from before; some weapon dealers and gangsters, one rich smuggler that gave him a nod before turning back to a conversation with a woman Dan believed he recognized as an assassin.

 

The weapon deals Matt was doing wasn’t Dan’s scene, he just put people in contact with each other, but Matt was one of his oldest friends and when he had started whining about the classic piece he wanted to buy Dan had agreed to follow him more to shut him up than anything else. And Matt had ensured him that it would be a safe crowd that night.

 

When the auction had started Matt hadn’t been able to sit still, squirming in his seat and giving a whispering commentary to Dan about every gun displayed. Dan could see when Matt’s gun came up, just in the way Matt’s demeanor changed; from almost bouncing off the walls he was now completely focused as a larger revolver came up.

 

“The Mateba model six Unica, gentlemen.” The auctioneer announced and Matt elbowed Dan rather harshly in the ribs. “Recoil operated and semiautomatic, an Italian high class product. The chamber holds six cartridges and despite it’s length of 27,5 centimeters it only weighs 1.35 kilos unloaded.”

 

Matt leaned closer to him without letting the gun out of his sight. “That’s the one, isn’t it beautiful?”

 

Dan rolled his eyes, even though he had to admit it truly looked different from most other revolvers with it’s angular cylinder and with the nocks in the top of the barrel.

 

“With the barrel connected to the lower part of the cylinder the recoil is lessened significantly.” The auctioneer continued, but Dan lost focus of the presentation because in that moment a company of four entered the building, talking among themselves in loud voices.

 

Matt elbowed him again and discreetly shook his head, a silent  _ don’t _ . The bidding started but Dan couldn’t focus, still keeping the rowdy crowd under supervision; they surely would be a problem. He knew the type; the rich kids with access to daddy’s money and name to take them places instead of their own abilities. Even if Dan didn’t know who the kids where, he was sure he would know their fathers if he had a name to go by.

 

It wasn’t before Matt squeezed his shoulder and he turned to him that he realized that Matt must have won the auction; if the pleased smile on his face was anything to go by.

 

“Are we gonna leave now?” He asked before casting another glance at the newly arrived company. “I have a bad feeling about them.”

 

Matt laughed quietly. “I seem to be in luck tonight, there’s one more piece that I want to try my luck at. We can leave after that one.”

 

“What do you have your eyes on?”

 

Matt gave a sly smirk. “Heard it was gonna be a Tommy gun here tonight.”

 

Pictures of 1920’s mafioso's and bank robbers holding the dual handed submachine gun with the classical drum magazine flashed before him and he could understand why Matt wanted to stay for that.

 

“Fine, we stay, but you keep your temper and don’t provoke that group, got it?” Matt rolled his eyes in response and gave a mock salute before resting back in his chair.

 

When the most ugly gun Dan had ever seen came up, an AA-12 according to the auctioneer, he leaned closer to Matt. “Was gonna go get some water, you want anything?”

 

“Who buys that?” Matt whispered back, exasperated. “It looks like a plastic toy gun!”

 

“Not everyone buys guns with their dick.” Dan snickered back before standing and going to the back of the room where a table was set up with refreshments.

 

With a water bottle in hand he moved further away from the crowd, needing a break from the boring auction. With the prohibition to use phones in the warehouse there wasn’t much to do, but he found a good spot diagonally behind the rowdy group, that hadn’t gotten any quieter as the assault shotgun came up, to keep them in his line of sight. He had a bad feeling that was only getting worse with every passing moment.

 

And sure enough. As an thin, old man with a big moustache outbid the seemingly leader of the group again and again the group got more and more antsy. They got up and started scream insults at him and finally a fat man got up. “This is an auction, bid or shut up!”

 

The brat looked shocked for a moment before asking, “Do you know who I am?”

 

“I don’t care if you’re the fucking pope, sit the fuck down, kid.”

 

After that everything happened too fast; someone from the group of kids drew a gun and shot the fat man in the chest with two shots, silence rang in the warehouse for a moment that seemed to last forever.

 

Dan got away relatively easily, the kids was looking at the crowd before them and didn’t noticed him. He backed away to the abandoned table at the front door where the guards had taken his gun from him and found his and Matt’s pistols, looking up he saw Matt look at him and make a small gesture with his head. Sneaking back, Dan got behind the table of refreshments and slid the Desert Eagle along the floor to Matt who took it and stood up in one motion. The rest was a blur.

 

The kids started shooting and he saw Matt shoot and hit one of them before a read spot started growing at his waist and he fell to the floor. Dan cursed, focusing back on the gun men and taking his aim, he hit the leader in the shoulder and they seemed to get more agitated for every passing second.

 

Finally they seemed to give up and was moving up to the abandoned auctioneer table, towards the gun the fight had started over, grabbed it and started sprinting towards the exit. And where the fuck was the security? Dan couldn’t see them anywhere and a chill spread down his spine as he imagined the endless scenarios leaving them in this situation; only a few of them didn’t involve some kind of money transaction. He was so not letting Matt go on these things again without a thorough background check on everybody involved in the arrangements.

 

The silence that enveloped the room after the shots stopped being fired as deafening; only quiet moans of hurt or dying people could be heard in the big room. After a while Dan thought it safe to get up from his hiding place behind the table, looking around he saw people starting to get up and the auctioneer returning with more security personnel.

 

As he found Matt he heard the auctioneer say something about setting up times for delivering the goods and clearing the warehouse. He didn’t listen, just pulled Matt’s shirt up to look at the damage. The bullet had only grazed his side, but he would need stitches and he was losing a lot of blood. He tore up Matt’s shirt and dragged it out from under him, focusing on getting pressure on the wound and as soon as he touched it Matt’s eyes flew opened.

 

They didn’t say anything as he helped Matt out to the car and helped him into the backseat. It wasn’t before they left the industrial area that Matt spoke up.

 

“Take me home.”

 

He looked at Matt in the rear view mirror with raised eyebrows. “You need stitches and some painkillers at least. If you don’t wanna go to a hospital, at least let me take you to a guy I know.”

 

Matt looked pale as he shook his head. “The bleeding isn’t that bad and I can stitch myself up, no need to worry anyone else with this. And your contacts will be busy as it is tonight.” Another moment in silence as Dan contemplated on how right Matt probably was. “Did the auctioneer say anything about the sold guns or a reschedule?”

 

Dan laughed at that, he couldn’t believe Matt sometimes; he really had other things to worry about besides his revolver and the Tommy gun. “Yeah, he talked about setting up times for the actual purchase, but I had other things in mind right then.”

 

“Sap.”

 

They laughed some more and as it died down they drove the rest of the way in silence. As he parked outside Matt’s apartment building the next problem occurred to him, he had to somehow get Matt into the building without being seen and he knew that Matt had chosen the building for it’s high security. Not only was the lobby manned all hours of the day, but all of the lobby, the elevators and the hallways had cameras. And Matt wasn’t wearing a shirt, courtesy to Dan’s shortsighted planning in the heat of the moment.

 

Matt must have read his mind because he started snickering in the back of the car. “Go in and ask the guard to come out to see me in the car.”

 

“What are you gonna do, threaten him or something?”

 

Matt just smiled. “Or something.”

 

Turned out that the  _ or something _ was a blanket and a opportune malfunction in all the security cameras in exchange for money. And with the calm demeanor of the guard, Dan couldn’t help but wonder if this was a regular occurrence in the building. He would have to ask Matt about it later.

 

With help from the guard Dan got Matt out of the car and to the elevator without causing his friend too much pain; apart from an incident where Matt hit this side on the handle of the door and almost fell over, but Dan would rather not think about that. Thankfully the elevator went straight to the right floor, without stopping on the way.

 

As they left the elevator Dan saw a tall man waiting outside Matt’s door and without thinking he drew his Beretta that he had placed in his back holster as he left the car; fuck if he was gonna get shot at twice in one night. The guy must have seen the movement from the corner of his eyes because he turned to Dan and drew a sleek Smith & Wesson revolver and pulled back the hammer in a smooth motion.  _ Okay, a pro then _ , Dan thought and felt the perspiration break out on his forehead. This night was not good for his nerves.

 

But Matt looked up at the commotion and gave a happy outburst. “Mark! Dan, lower the fucking gun, that’s Tom DeLonge’s weapon expert.”

 

“Yeah, not really giving me anything to indicate he’s a good guy.”

 

Matt elbowed him in the ribs, with more power than should be possible when being shot, and Dan lowered the gun. The other guy did the same and holstered the gun, but his hand remained at his lower back, ready to draw again if Dan would do anything.

 

Matt unlocked the door and as soon as they were inside the apartment Dan dropped the gun to hold Matt up with both his hands to steady him on the way to the bedroom.

 

“Is he drunk or shot?” The Mark guy asked from behind Dan’s back, apparently having followed them to the bedroom.

 

“It’s just a scrape, I’m completely fine.” Matt answered as he laid down, but the assurance was lost on both Dan and Mark at the look on his face.

 

Mark walked past him and Dan saw him lift the temporary compress to look at the wound. “Nope, that’s not just a scrape, you’re gonna need stitches and you can’t reach that yourself.” Mark looked up at Matt and, to Dan’s surprise, stroked away a sweaty strand of hair from his face with the utmost care. “Let me do it for you?”

 

Dan cleared his throat, a bit uncomfortable with the lovey dovey atmosphere in the room. “So, I should get going, wife’s gonna start worrying soon.”

 

Matt turned to him and nodded. “Thanks for the help. I owe you a beer.”

 

“Yeah, or ten.”


	2. Mark's Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! My original plan was to post this today, one week after the first part. But then I got excited and impatient and decided to post this on wednesday (completely forgetting that yesterday was valentine’s day), but I fell asleep. And maybe that’s for the better, this chapter isn’t that lovey dovey. Or long.

Mark had gotten Matt out of his clothes as soon as the other guy had left. The sight of Matt in that bloodied blanket and looking so pale had almost scared him to death, but now that he was looking at the wound more closely he felt himself starting to breath again. It really was just a scrape, a bad one but nothing more than a flesh wound.

 

“And how did you get this, baby?” Mark asked carefully as he started peeling back the shirt from the partially dried blood on that skin he had mouthed over just the other night.

 

Matt told him about the auction and the gun that the fight had started over. Mark huffed, he knew exactly what gun the fight had started over; the Atchisson assault shotgun. An ugly piece, but good fire rate and thankfully Matt hadn’t been shot with that one. He did not want to sit and pull out pellets from Matt’s side all night long and, frankly, he didn’t think Matt would survive being shot with that one.

 

“But at least I got a good buy out of it.” Matt finished his story, Mark just rolled his eyes.

 

“Where do you have your kit?” He asked and got up, knowing that someone in Matt’s profession should have a special emergency kit for these kind of situations somewhere. And as he got back to Matt with the kit and a wet towel Matt was whining.

 

“You don’t wanna know what I bought?” Mark looked up at the other man, he could be such a baby at times.

 

“Fine, tell me while I fix you up.” He said and cleaned off the wound with the towel. It was quick but had to be enough for now, Matt’s eyes was beginning to droop and he looked really tired.

 

“I bought a Mateba six.” Matt said proudly, shrieked a bit at the end as Mark placed the first stitch. “Careful Mark!”

 

“Just hold still and let me finish this, then you can tell me all about it.”

 

Matt fell silent and Mark worked on under silence, thinking about finding the guy shooting Matt and get back at him. As he finished of with a compress over the stitches and placed a kiss to Matt’s hipbone, his thought about how his musings of revenge had scared him. He hadn't noticed how attached he had gotten to Matt.

 

He got up and helped Matt to sit up, pushing his thoughts back. “Come on baby, let’s get you to bed. You need to rest.”

 

Matt didn’t protest as Mark tucked him in under the blanket and laid down beside him, running his fingers through Matt’s hair. It was comfortable in a way that Mark hadn't realized he had missed until now. Matt rolled over and buried his head under Mark’s chin, Mark could feel his breath even out against his skin and he soon fell asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, come back in a week for the last chapter! ^^


	3. Matt's Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was going to publish a chapter every Thursday, but got too excited to finish this and get the last part up so this is going up a day early. And with this chapter this part of the series is done!  
> Hope you’ll like it.

Matt woke up to the phone ringing and when he recognized the number he was quick to answer.

“Good morning sir, I hope I didn’t wake you up?”

“No, not at all.” Matt answered and sat up, remembering the stitches as they tore at his skin and slowly sank back to lie on his back.

“I’m calling to apologize for the auction last night and to inform everyone in the group that certain people have been blacklisted from attending again.” A short pause. “I have you down as a buyer for object eleven, how would you like to have it delivered?”

Matt gave a dry laugh at the down-to-business way of the auction leader of their small group of collectors and dealers, but what had he expected? “I’m unfortunately incapacitated at the moment, but my guy will be in contact with you for a delivery shortly. I expect that you’ll go out of your way to meet our demands after last night's… incidents.”

The man on the other end of the line was quick in giving his approval and Matt ended the call, looking over to his side where Mark was sleeping. He looked so peaceful and Matt reached over to brush his fingers through Mark’s hair, feeling the softness of it. Mark must have gotten up and showered during the night. The memory of Mark worrying over him and taking care of him had his heart swell in his chest and, after sending a quick text to Dan about setting up the delivery of the Mateba, he leaned in to kiss Mark.

His lips had barely touched Mark’s cheek before Mark started stir awake and opened his eyes. His unfocused eyes had Matt smile softly, finding the weapon expert more cute than dangerous in that moment.

“Are you okay?” Mark’s husky morning voice had him lean in closer, smell his apple shampoo on the other man.

“I would be better if you left Tom already and came to work with me instead.” He mumbled against Mark’s shoulder, loving the sleep heated skin against his lips.

Mark laughed and Matt felt his fingers run through his hair in a soothing pattern. “I’m no bodyguard and you know it.”

“I can think of other abilities of yours that I could use.” Matt pulled back and kissed Mark. “Where does Tom think you are this time?” Another soft kiss, barely a brush of lips against lips.

“Visiting a friend.”

Matt hummed against Mark’s skin as he kissed down his neck. “You should visit your friends more.”

Mark laughed that husky laugh that had Matt’s head spin again and snaked an arm around him. “That’s what I told him.”

“Good.”

Matt was done with talking and firmly kissed Mark again, swallowing any protests the other man might have, pushing himself closer and feeling all that heat he loved against his own skin. Mark must have gotten carried away because his hand found its way to Matt’s side and pulled him closer with a firm grip over the wound. Matt pulled back, gasping and Mark instantly let go of him.

“I’m sorry, I forgot...” Before he could continue Matt pulled him back in, shutting Mark up with another kiss and with a firm grip around Mark’s wrist he pressed the other man's hand to the compress; pressing down. He groaned and pressed his crotch against Mark’s thigh, earning a low laugh from Mark. “You really are kinky, you know that, pretty boy?”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, just don’t stop.” Matt gasped out and rubbed himself against Mark, loving the contrasting feeling between pleasure and pain running through him in that instant.

Mark got up and he instantly missed the bodily contact as Mark rolled him over on his back. As Mark’s fingers hooked in the waistband of his underwear and he lifted his hips eagerly, throwing his head back against the soft pillow as Mark’s nails left marks down his legs as he pulled down the fabric. He let his legs fall open for Mark and looked up at him; the look in Mark’s eye was so dark as his eyes mapped out his body that Matt almost felt all his blood migrate south.

The rough fabric of Mark’s t-shirt felt amazing against his sensitive skin as Mark kissed and bit his way down his body. Soft kisses down his neck, teeth dragging along his collarbone, tongue mapping its way down his chest; Mark really knew how to handle his body and he couldn’t wish for anything else in a lover.

As Mark’s lips made their way down his body, his hands moved up Matt’s thigh; nails scraping the sensitive insides up to his crotch and Matt let out a breath he didn’t knew he had kept as Mark wrapped his hand around his shaft.

“Stop moving around so much, baby, gonna tear your stitches.” Mark mumbled against his stomach, lips working out towards the compress and as Mark bit down next to it Matt’s back arched off the mattress.

Fingers prodding at Matt’s lips and he opened up, letting Mark slip them inside his mouth as the first kiss right above the wound was placed. He started feeling lightheaded as Mark continued biting the swollen flesh around the compress. And then the fingers was gone.

Mark got up above him and kissed him. “I will hold you down if you don’t stop moving around, got it?” Mark’s fingers prodding his entrance and Matt pushed down, trying to get them inside himself.

“Is that a promise?”

“Shut up.” Mark mumbled against his lips before entering him with two fingers at once.

Matt tried - really tried - not to arch off the bed, but it seemed impossible as Mark brushed his prostate on the first try. Mark just snickered and got back to fingering Matt while he continued to bite around the wound. The mixing sensations brought tears to Matt’s eyes, it was a long time since he had been this turned on and to think that Mark actually was willing to pleasure him like this was way more than he could have ever dreamed of.

When Mark took a steady grip of Matt’s cock with his free hand and added another finger in Matt, he felt the end approach way too quickly and not quickly enough. Matt squirmed, pushing himself down on Mark’s fingers, his own fingers finding themselves in Mark’s hair and pushing his face against the wound as he arched and came over his own chest.

Mark continued to milk his prostate until it was almost painfully sensitive before pulling out and Matt pulled him up, smiling at the blood on Mark’s face. “I guess we ripped the stitches.” He mumbled and opened Mark’s pants as he licked a stripe over Mark’s cheek.

Mark hummed as Matt’s fingers closed around his shaft and started pumping him. He was hot and heavy in Matt’s hand, and Matt whined at the feel of the cock against his palm. Mark rested his elbows next to Matt’s head and he could feel fingers in the little puddle of come on his belly, scooping it up and bringing it to Matt’s lips.

“Are you gonna be good for me, pretty boy?”

Matt speed up his hand on Mark as Mark’s fingers pushed inside his mouth and he could taste himself and the salty taste of Mark’s skin mix on his tongue. As Mark pulled his fingers back Matt continued with cleaning off Mark’s face from the blood.

“Come on, wanna taste you too.” He mumbled against the smeared out blood on Mark’s skin, and with an extra hard squeeze and a low growl in Mark’s ear he felt the other man come with a drawn out fuck.

Mark fell to his side and Matt turned his face to look at the other man as he finished the cleaning up the mess they made on him. Mark looked at him groaned and Matt couldn't help but smile at that, he really wished they could be like this all the time.

Eventually Mark broke the silence by getting up. “Gonna have to redo your stitches, you freak.” He grumbled but Matt thought he could see something new in Mark’s eyes before he turned to go to the bathroom.

As Mark was in the doorway Matt sat up, resting on his elbows and looked over at Mark. “Please, leave Tom.”

Mark stopped and turned to him with a mischievous smirk. “I’ll think about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo~  
> Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on uploading the next chapter during february, but can of course not promise anything. The next part is right now kind of short so I’m gonna try to fill it out a bit, but be prepared for a short part next time.


End file.
